In practical communication networks, such as networks employs GSM, CDMA, UMTS and LTE technologies, wireless communication users' demand for faster, more reliable, and better multimedia is growing. To accommodate such a growing demand, research to provide a higher throughput is being researched.
Due to the increasing demand for higher throughput, the tendency of offloading cellular network traffic has received enormous attention, e.g., femto and other small cells. Increasing demand of offloading cellular traffic has attracted attention from most industrial partners to D2D communication. The aim of D2D communication is pursuing this track to allow D2D devices to transmit data to each other without, or with limited help from the infrastructure. According to an existing and common scheme for performing the D2D communication between D2D devices comprising a D2D transmitter (D2D Tx) and a D2D receiver (D2D Rx), D2D data or D2D traffic may be transmitted from the D2D transmitter to the D2D receiver.
In order to efficiently utilizing spectrum, same frequency band is allowed to be shared by both cellular user equipments (UEs) and the D2D devices. That is to say, the D2D communication may share the same frequency band with cellular communication. In such a case, the D2D communication may interfere with the cellular communication. The interference would highly degrade the communication quality, as well as reduce cell throughput for the cellular communication, especially in uplink.
Traditional methods, coping with this issue, generally treated D2D signal which is transmitted from the D2D transmitter to the D2D receiver as interference and mitigated the signal from the D2D transmitter to reduce the interference. However, these traditional methods cannot completely remove the interference.
In view of the foregoing problem, there is a need to reduce the interference from D2D communication to cellular communication, so as to effectively improve performance of a communication system comprising both the D2D communication and the cellular communication.